


Cloud

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [10]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Clouds just keep floating byDay 10 - With Animal Ears





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I guess everyone is done with this ship already rip

"So are we going to talk about last night?" 

No, Clay wanted to say. They didn't need to talk about last night at all, "Why?"

Lainie sat down at the table across from her son and shot a look at Matt who was pretending nothing was happening as he read the morning paper. He always did that when something important was happening, "Because I want to talk about. I like Tony, I do. I'm not sure he's a good influence but he just barged into our house last night as if on a mission from God and when I come to see what the hell is happening I find him crying on floor and you...you,"

"Comforting him?" Clay whispered staring at the table. It suddenly seemed like the most interesting thing in the room to look at.

"Comforting him," his mom repeated sounding uncomfortable, "Clay, you need to tell me if something is going on."

Clay raised his eyes to glance at his father who was peeking at him from behind the paper. Clay pleaded with him to do something, anything. Instead, Matt gave him what he assumed was suppose to be an encouraging smile.

It didn't really help but it was enough. Clay felt his hands turn to fists under the table and took a deep breath. He looked his mom in the eye, now or never, "I'm dating Tony."

As if on cue the doorbell rang breaking the silence that had just fallen over the table. They all sat for a moment staring at each other before Lainie finally stood up and went to answer the door. Clay turned to his dad, "Smooth, kid. Real delicate." Clay shrugged at his dad. It wasn't the worst way to come out, at least she didn't stumble up to the car when they were making out. Clay heard the sound of his mom talking at the front door and then her coming back. 

"Clay," his mom said re-entering with Tony in tow, "Look who it is?"

Clay awkwardly raised a hand and waved. Tony glanced around to find everyone staring at him, "Umm, hi Mister Jensen, Misses Jensen. I just stopped by to show Clay something."

"Well, Tony, I think we would all be interested in whatever you want to show or do to Clay. So why don't you show us all?"

"Laine, Christ," Matt groaned.

"What Matt?" Lainie said crossing her arms, "Did you know about this?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," Matt said calmly.

Tony shifted to look at Clay. Clay motioned him over as his parents argued about secret keeping and how could no one have told her, "So my mom may have asked why you ended up crying in my room last night and I may have told her we were dating."

"Oh," Tony said looking at the fighting couple.

"That's okay right. I mean... we are dating, right? I know you're not a label person and-" 

Tony silenced him with a look, "You're right. I'm not a label guy but for some situations," he said motioning to Clay's parents, "I think labels are best...and ass kissing. Misses Jensen!" 

Lainie looked over and sighed, "I'm sorry for fighting. Clay, honey, you know I'm not mad or anything it's just, how could you not tell me?"

Clay suddenly felt guilty for not telling her, "I don't know mom. I- we didn't tell anyone."

The room fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence before being interrupted by a noise coming from Tony. Lainie looked at him worriedly, "Tony, are you okay?"

Tony jolted suddenly remembering why he was here, "Oh yeah," he said reaching into his jacket that they all just noticed he had been cradling and pulled something out, "ta-da!" he said with a laugh revealing a tiny puppy with floppy ears, "I found him wandering around and he doesn't have a collar so I thought I'd take him with me." 

Tony barely finished taking before Clay had snatched the small dog and started cooing at him. Tony laughed and pulled out a chair to sit and watch Clay play with the small dog, "I named him Dirt."

Clay made a face, "Is that because my name is Clay?"

-

The Jensen's stood back and watched the boys mess with the dog and Lainie sighed, "I may have overreacted."

Matt chuckled, "Yeah. I mean look at them. Tony's a good kid. Just, be happy for them."

Lainie nodded before her face twisted in horror, "Oh god, they've been upstairs with the door closed."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please


End file.
